iDecide
by Babs567
Summary: Freddie's father left him when he was two years old and he hasn't seen him since. Now, years later his father reappears into his life with some surprising news and Freddie needs to make a choice. Also, his mother begins to date his doctor.DONE/FIN.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Freddie's father left when he was only two years old, and Freddie hadn't seen him since. Now his father is back in town and Freddie gets to know him. Then his father makes a surprising announcement, and Freddie needs to make a choice. Meanwhile, Freddie's mother starts dating his doctor. Could things get any more complicated? CREDDIE! Please R&R!

**Rating: **K+

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own iCarly or _Teen _Magazine. I only own Dr. Ted Baker. (Oh, and while this is irrelevant 'I Decide' is also a song sung by Lindsay Lohan)

**iDecide**

Freddie Benson opened the door to his best friend, Carly Shay's apartment where she was propped up on the couch, reading a magazine. His other best friend, Sam Puckett was doing what she did best: going through the Shay's refrigerator. _Gosh, _Freddie thought to himself, _I think Carly gets cuter every day. _"Hey."

"Hey," Carly replied, glancing up quickly before returning to her magazine.

"Hey Freddork," Sam said, walking into the living room. "Carly, what is this?" she asked, holding up a container of what looked like a concoction of ground beef, potatoes, rice, and carrots all mixed together. But since Spencer did the cooking, Carly wasn't exactly sure.

"I don't know," she replied, "Spencer's been doing some food sculptures again."

"What are you reading?" he asked, approaching the couch.

"_Teen_ Magazine."

Freddie rolled his eyes. "Girls."

Carly laughed and closed it.

"You know," said Sam, "Maybe you ought to try reading it."

"No way!"

"I bet you ten bucks that you wouldn't get passed the first two pages," Sam replied.

"Deal!"

"All right you guys," Carly cut in, "Let's rehearse for iCarly."

Suddenly, the apartment door opened and Mrs. Benson, Freddie's mother, entered. "Freddie, it's time for your doctor's appointment!"

Freddie groaned. "I forgot about that." He turned to Sam and Carly. "We'll rehearse later tonight, okay?"

"Fine," Carly replied.

"Freddie!" his mother called. Freddie sighed and followed her.

-----------

"Well, everything looks good and normal," the doctor said as Freddie put on his jacket. "I'll see you back next year."

"Thank you, Dr. Baker," Mrs. Benson replied, smiling.

He smiled back. "It was my pleasure."

"Okay, Mom, let's go," Freddie said. He did not want to see his mother try to flirt with the doctor.

"Uh, say, Mrs. Benson…"

"It's Carolyn, actually," she replied, batting her eyelashes. Freddie tried not to make gagging noises.

"All right, Carolyn. Are you…uh…busy Saturday night?"

"No, not at all."

"There's a concert in town. I don't know…would you like to go with me?"

Freddie's mouth dropped open. "Mom –" He began, but his mother cut him off. "I'd love to, Dr. Baker."

"It's Ted."

"All right. Ted."

"Great. I'll pick you up at your place around 7:30?"

"That sounds wonderful," she replied, beaming.

"See you around, kiddo," He said to Freddie.

"Yeah, yeah," Freddie replied dryly.

"Freddie! Apologize to Ted!"

Ted laughed. "Don't worry about it. Kids."

"I'm not a kid."

"Thank you very much, Ted. I'll see you Saturday night," she said. And with that, she opened the door. "Come along, Freddie."

Freddie gave him a _look_ before walking out. Could life _get _any weirder?


	2. Panic Attack!

_**Hey everyone! Thanks to those who reviewed my story, and here's chapter two!**_

*Also, thanks to those who corrected me, I couldn't quite remember Freddie's mother's name: her mother's name will now be changed to Marissa and will remain Marissa for the rest of the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. Oh, and also the whole "pacing the floor thing" was not really my idea either, that I got from an episode of "Arthur" (Yes, I used to watch it when I was younger)

**Panic Attack!**

"I don't get it. How did your mother end up getting a date with Ted Baker?" Carly asked when Freddie explained the situation later that night.

"I don't know, but she did. And I don't like it," he said, and began pacing the floor.

"You know Freddie, if you keep pacing the floor like that then you will wear a whole in it and end up falling to the next level."

"This is serious Carly."

"I am being serious. You could fall through the floor."

"If this date goes well…" Freddie shuddered. "I hate to think of what would happen next."

"Yeah, well, think of it this way: at least now you can get shots for free," Sam teased.

Freddie shot her a look. "Not helping, Sam."

"Don't worry," said Carly, "she might not even like him. Maybe he'll be too normal for her or something like that."

Freddie sighed.

--------

"Freddie, would you calm down?" Carly asked. It was Saturday night and Freddie was back to pacing the floor.

"I don't know, I don't know, I don't know!"

"Chill out Fredward," Sam said. "Look, your mother hasn't even left yet."

"But this is Dr. Baker we're talking about."

"Look, Lewbert could have been your new father," Carly reminded him.

Fredddie shuddered. "Don't say that again."

There was a knock on the door, and Mrs. Benson opened it and stuck her head in. "Freddie, come say good-bye to Mommy."

"Okay, bye Mom, have fun."

"Come give Mommy a kiss."

"Mo-om." Freddie groaned, but reluctantly did as he was told while Sam and Carly tried to suppress their giggles.

"Now, I'll be out late tonight, so you'll stay here until I return."

"Sure." _That _was an easy order. It meant that Freddie got more time with Carly.

"Bye dear," she said, gave him a quick kiss and then left.

"Good, so that'll give us more time to rehearse for iCarly," he said, turning to them. "Plus I've got some new stuff to show you."

"Okay." The three of them headed upstairs.

**Please R&R! Thanks!**


	3. Surprise!

_**Hey guys, thanks for your reviews! Please enjoy this super-exciting chapter three! **_

**By the way, even though I sadly missed the first two minutes of it, the episode "iKiss" was awesome! However, this will STILL be a Creddie story! **

_**Happy New Year Everyone!**_

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own iCarly.

**Surprise!**

Two hours later, Sam yawned and stretched on the squishy beanbag chair in the iCarly studio. "Well, I'm beat. I'd better head home," she said and stood.

"Later," Freddie and Carly said as she exited.

Now it was just Freddie and Carly. "So," said Freddie. Even though they had often been alone together, he felt strange tonight. As much as he was in love with her, he didn't know how much longer he could keep doing this; the pain seemed to grow with each passing day. Luckily, Carly broke the silence. "Let's go downstairs and get a snack," she said.

Freddie nodded. "Sounds like a good idea."

"Do you want pizza or chicken?" Carly asked as they headed downstairs and she opened the refrigerator.

"Pizza."

Carly got out some pizza and began to heat it up while Freddie got out a couple of glasses. "Do you want iced tea?" Freddie asked.

Carly laughed. "Sure."

Just then, Spencer entered the kitchen. "Smells like food," he said.

"Pizza," Carly replied.

"Sounds good. I've been working on another sculpture."

"What's this one about?" Carly asked handing him a slice.

"It's a food sculpture. I'm making a face with all different kinds of fruit!"

Suddenly, they heard banging outside. "What's going on?" Freddie asked.

"Not sure," Spencer replied and they opened their door and found a guy banging on Freddie's door across the hall. "Open up the door, Marissa!" he shouted.

"She's not home," Freddie said, stepping out into the hall. "Can I help you?"

He turned. "Who are you?"

"I'm Freddie. I live there," he replied.

The man's eyes widened. "Freddie?"

"Who are you?" Freddie asked.

"Freddie, it's…" he took a deep breath, "It's been so long."

"Who are you?" he asked again.

The man looked at him straight in the eye as he said, "I'm your father."

**Dun-dun-dun! So what's up for Freddie Benson? Will his mother arrive home just in the knick of time to find her ex-husband at her door? How was her date? **

**P.S. I apologize for it being so short again; I'll hopefully make the next chapter longer!**

**Please read and review!**


	4. Marissa Finds Out

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the delay, it's been pretty busy with school and all, but I wanted to give you guys another chapter. Thanks for your reviews and here's chapter four! **

**Marissa Finds Out**

"Oh my G-d," Freddie said after a minute. "Why…who are you? Why are you here? Mom said that you were never going to come back."

His father looked down. "Plans changed, Freddie."

"What do you mean by that?"

He looked up. "I…where's your mother?"

"She's out," Freddie replied, just as he heard his mother's footsteps round the corner and come into view.

"Freddie! What have I told you about talking to strangers?"

Freddie's father turned. "Hello, Marissa."

"Jack! What have I told you? Stay away from me and my son!"

"Wait. You mean you knew about this?" Freddie asked, just as his father said, "I couldn't."

"Freddie, go to bed," his mother said sharply.

"Mom, it's ten o' clock on a Saturday night."

"Then it's way past your bedtime!" She grabbed his hand. "Come on, let's go."

"Mom, did you know about this?"

"Let's not discuss this right now." She looked at Jack. "Stay away from me and my son."

"Don't you mean _our _son?"

"Stop that! You haven't been around!"

"You haven't _let_ me be around!" he snapped.

Carly and Spencer looked at each other.

"Freddie, maybe you should come back inside," Carly whispered.

"Oh no you don't, Missy!" Marissa snapped. "He's staying with me! Freddie, go inside and go to bed!"

He folded his arms across his chest. "Not until you tell me what's going on."

"Look, it's been a long night. Why don't we all just get some sleep?" Spencer suggested.

She pointed a finger at Spencer. "_You_ stay out this, Mister!" Then she glared at Jack. "And _you_ get out of town!"

"Can't I just talk to my son?"

"No!" She grabbed her son's hand, unlocked the door with her other hand, pulled him inside, and slammed the door.

He sighed. "She's tough to handle," he said to Spencer.

"Oh, you can say that again," he replied.

"Well, I should probably get some sleep. Good night," Jack said and walked down the hall.

---------------------------

"What?" Sam said as Carly relayed the previous night's events the next day at school.

"I don't know. His father seems like a really nice guy. I just don't know what went wrong…"

Freddie joined them. "Hey Sam, Carly," he said with a depressed look on his face.

"Freddie, are you okay?" Carly asked.

"My mom was up half of the night pacing around the house, slamming drawers, and muttering to herself."

"Not that it's any of my business, but do you know what happened?" Carly asked.

Freddie shrugged. "My dad moved out when I was really young, so I don't remember him."

"You were really that unlovable that your dad couldn't stick around, weren't you?" Sam asked.

"Sam," Carly said, just as Freddie said, "And what about you, Sam? Whatever happened to _your_ father?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't really know, my mother doesn't like to talk about it, but he died when I was really young and ever since then, she's been kind of weird."

"Like beating old television sets with baseball bats?" Carly asked.

Sam nodded. "Exactly."

Suddenly, a thought struck Freddie. "Hey, whatever happened to your parents, Carly?"

"My mother died when I was just a baby and then and my dad is in the military. Look, this whole conversation is depressing me," Carly replied. "Can we please choose another topic?"

"Yeah," Freddie agreed.

The bell rang. "Look, I got to get to class. I'll see you guys later," Carly said and walked away.

Sam looked at Freddie. "Now you made Carly upset."

"_I_ did?"

Sam sighed. "Well, what are we going to do?"

"I'll talk to her after class," Freddie replied.

Just then Miss Briggs came over to the two of them. "Get to class!"

"See you," they called and headed to their classes.

**Sorry, I know this was a slow chapter. The next chapter will hopefully be better. **

**Please read and review! Thanks!**


	5. Meet and Greet

**Chapter Five is finally here!**

**Meet and Greet**

Freddie's mother was sitting in the kitchen when Freddie got home from school. "Freddie, we need to talk."

"Okay." Freddie sat down. "By the way, how was your date last night with my…" Freddie shuddered, "…Doctor?"

His mother smiled. "Oh Freddie, he's wonderful…" Then her smile disappeared and her voice became serious. "Don't try to change the subject! We can talk about him later. First, we need to talk about your father."

Freddie went to get a glass of water. When he returned he asked, "What about him?"

"Freddie, your father asked to meet with you."

"So? Shouldn't I be allowed to? I mean, has he done anything against the law?"

"No, he's a good man." His mother sighed. "I'm just not…comfortable with the idea of you meeting with him just yet."

"Mom, I've already met him. What has he done that has you so concerned about me getting to meet with him to talk?"

"I don't know, Freddie. I guess…" she sighed, "Okay, so I haven't thought of a good reason yet, but give me some time!"

There was a knock on the door. "That might be Carly," he said, and went to open it.

Instead, it was his father. "Hi Freddie, I'm glad you're home. I was wondering…I'm only in town for a couple of weeks and I thought you might want to hang out a bit and get to know your old man while I'm still around."

"No, he can't!" his mother's shrill voice pierced the air. She joined them at the door. "Freddie can't do anything before he finishes his homework."

"Mom, it's only three o' clock. I still have plenty of time."

"Yes, well, you need to take a tick bath and go to sleep early," his mother replied, "So you need to do your homework early."

"I took one last night," he reminded her.

"It doesn't hurt to take another one."

Freddie's father raised his eyebrows. "A tick bath? What have you been doing to the poor kid?"

"You don't want to know," Freddie told him.

Freddie's mother became defensive. She pointed a finger at her ex-husband. "At least I've been around a lot more than you have! I have been taking good care of him! Freddie, you are not going out with him tonight!"

"Will I ever get to hang out with him?" Freddie asked.

"Maybe when you're a grandfather."

"Aw come on Marissa, live a little. Let Freddie come and get to know me a little."

She sighed, defeated. "All right. But Freddie, I want you home by five o' clock, and not a minute later!"

"Fair enough," Freddie replied and followed his father out.

_**Sorry this chapter is so short; I just felt that it was the best place to stop for now. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Please read and review!**_


	6. Meeting with Dad

_Hey everyone! Thanks so much for your reviews and patience! Here's chapter six! Oh, and Happy Spring! It's about time for some warm weather, don't you think?  
_

"**Meeting with Dad"**

"Where do you want to go?" Freddie's father asked once they were driving down Freddie's street.

"Guallini's Pie Shop," Freddie replied. "Mario has Guallini's pie recipes and his coconut cream pies are amazing."

"Won't your mother be upset?"

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her," Freddie replied.

His father laughed. "That's true. To Guallini's Pie Shop!"

------------------

Once they were both seated, Freddie's father looked at him, long and hard. "Dad?" Freddie asked, shifting uncomfortably.

"Freddie…it's been a really long time, and I'm sorry. I think it's time you got to know me."

Freddie had many questions and didn't know where to begin, so he asked the obvious: "Why now?"

"Let's start with the basics. My name is Jack Benson. Your mother and I got divorced when you were only two years old, and she wanted me to leave town – although I see that she decided to keep her married name."

"But why didn't you ever call?" Freddie asked.

He shrugged. "It wasn't a great divorce. Once we divorced, since you were so young, she thought it might be better if you didn't know me."

"Didn't you think I would eventually begin to wonder?"

He sighed. "She'd hoped that you'd just get used to having your mother around and you wouldn't be troubled by it. Your mother wanted what was best for you, Freddie. She loves you a lot, you know."

"I know. But then why did you come back?" he asked again.

"I live in San Francisco, but I'm here on business. I recently ran into your mother and asked if I could see you. Needless to say, she wasn't too thrilled, but after that meeting I couldn't get you out of my head. I had to see you, Freddie. Are you mad at me? I really would have called, but your mother...she just didn't want me to be in the picture. She felt it was safer." He sighed. "I wasn't in the mood to fight with her anymore, so I let her have her way. I should have fought for it."

Freddie sighed.

"Don't be upset with us, Freddie. Just understand that we love you and just let it go."

The door opened and Spencer entered. "Hey Freddo," he said, slapping him on the back.

"Hey Spencer," Freddie replied. "Dad, this is Spencer Shay," Freddie said. "He and his younger sister live in the apartment across the hall."

"Nice to meet you," Freddie's father replied.

"Same here. Freddie, you coming for dinner? Your mother is making Brussel Sprout Fish again," Spencer said.

Freddie groaned.

"Speaking of dinner," Freddie's father said, looking at his watch, "I'd better get you home, kiddo. Your mother won't be too happy with you coming home too late."

"If you want, I can take him," Spencer said. "Hey Mario, can I get more of Mr. Guallini's Coconut Cream Pie?"

"That's all right," Jack Benson replied, "I can take him home. Thanks."

Freddie and his father stood up. "See you Spence," Freddie said and he and his father exited the pie shop.

------------------------------

Freddie found his mother pacing the floor as he and his father entered the apartment. "Where have you been?"

"There was a little bit of local traffic," Freddie replied.

"You should have left a little bit earlier then."

"Mom, relax. I'm okay." He turned to his father. "Thanks Dad."

He grinned. "Sure thing, Freddie. Let's do something Saturday. You up for it?"

"Sounds awesome."

"Oh no, he can't!"

Freddie sighed. "Mom, what is it this time?"

"You have to visit great-Auntie Lou."

"Marissa, you don't have an Aunt Lou," Jack replied calmly. "Come on, he's already been out with me. How many more excuses can you make up?"

She sighed. "Fine. But this is not allowed to interfere with your schoolwork."

"It won't." He looked back at his father. "See you Saturday, Dad."

His father grinned and ruffled his hair. "See you then, kiddo," and then he left the apartment.

Once he was gone, Freddie looked at her. "I can't believe you wouldn't tell me about my own father," he said bitterly.

"I know Freddie, and I'm sorry. I just wanted what was best for you, my son."

"I'm his son too! Did you ever think of that?"

Freddie's mother sighed. "Freddie, we need to talk."

"What's it this time? We're moving so I can be as far away from Dad as possible? Well, I'm not moving. I'm not leaving Carly…or Sam….or my school…or anything!"

"No Freddie, it's about Dr. Baker."

Freddie's tone changed. "Oh right. What's the problem?"

"We're going out again but…I don't know what to wear!" She sank into a chair and buried her face in her hands. "Oh Freddie, I don't know what to wear."

"Just wear the same thing you wore last time."

His mother looked at him, horrified. "I can't do that!"

"Do you want me to ask Carly for help?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Just let me ask Carly."

Freddie's mother sighed. "Fine. I suppose her advice will be better than none."

"Great. By the way, do you mind if I eat at her place tonight?"

"Don't you want some of my Brussel Sprout Fish?"

"Not really."

She threw her hands up in the air. "I give up. Go ahead."

"Thanks Mom," Freddie's said, giving her a kiss on the cheek before heading out.

"Make sure to wash your hands before you eat!" she called out after him.

_**Please read and review! Thanks!**_


	7. The Next Date

_**Disclaimer: **_I own Ted Baker and Jack Benson and the plot (unless I am missing something…?). No other characters are mine at this point.

_**A/N**_: Sorry if any comments here offend anyone (particularly the male population)

_**The Next Date**_

"Okay, what am I supposed to do?" Carly asked later that night while she, Spencer, Sam and Freddie were eating Spaghetti Tacos, Spencer's specialty.

"I don't know a whole lot about this type of stuff –_and_ she's my mother. It's kind of awkward asking a guy for fashion advice, let alone the fact that I'm her son."

Carly nodded. "Okay. When's her date with him?"

"It's probably Saturday night. Hopefully by then I'll still be with my dad."

"How long is your father staying in town for?" Spencer asked.

"I think he said a couple of weeks."

"Hey, maybe he'd like to be on the next iCarly," Carly suggested.

"_Hello_, he's related to Freddie. Maybe he's better off staying behind the camera," Sam replied.

"I'm perfectly fine when I'm on the show," Freddie said defensively.

"Guys, don't start." Carly cut in before Sam could make another comeback.

A knock came on the door. Carly went to answer it. "Hey Mrs. Benson," she said.

"Mom, what's up?" Freddie asked.

"Ted just called," she said. "He wants to take me out for dessert. Will you stay here for a couple of hours? I'd rather you not be home alone…it's too dangerous."

"Sure Mom."

"I'll be home before your bedtime," she said, and came to give him a quick kiss.

"_Mo-om_," he groaned.

"Sorry," she said, giving him a small smile before heading out.

"So what time is your bedtime, like 8?" Sam asked.

Freddie just glared.

"All right, who wants some pie?" Carly asked.

--------

"So how was your mom's date last night?" Carly asked the next morning at school.

"She was singing when I came downstairs and she had made snowmen pancakes and heart-shaped pancakes. _And_ she let me have maple syrup."

"I guess this is kind of like the situation with Lewbert huh," Carly replied.

"I guess so." Freddie sighed. "And Dr. Baker's a nice enough guy. He's better than Lewbert, anyway."

"Yeah, maybe he'll give you some lollipops after your shots," Sam said. "And I'll bet your mom will be happy not to have to give them to you anymore – she'll make the doctor do it."

The bell rang. "Time to get to class," Carly said. They three of them headed for English.

-----

Gibby's voice rang loud and clear as he read Romeo's part in the play _Romeo and Juliet_. Unfortunately for him, Carly had gotten the part of Juliet which not only made him unhappy, but also bored because Gibby was not the world's best actor. Freddie felt himself begin to fall asleep when the door opened. "Hey Freddie!"

Freddie sat up. "Dad? What are you doing here?"

"Can I help you, Sir?" The teacher asked.

"Hey kiddo. Listen, I know you've got school, but I heard that you're really into fencing. And I got these awesome fencing tickets. Are you interested?"

"Sure!" Freddie began to gather up his things.

"You ought to bring it up with the principal," the teacher said sharply.

"I already did," Freddie's father replied.

"Let's go," Freddie said, and the two of them left.

_**Again, sorry if this is such a short chapter. I'll update as soon as I can. Please read and review!**_


	8. Jack Benson's Announcement

_A/N: Hey Everyone. Here's chapter 8 – hope you enjoy it!_

_**Disclaimer: I own Jack Benson and Dr. Baker. No other characters belong to me at this point.**_

_**Jack Benson's Announcement**_

Freddie's mother paced anxiously in the kitchen. She glanced at the clock on the oven. _3:06pm._ _Where in the world is he, _she thought bitterly. He was five minutes late, and she had thought Spencer was picking him up. Suppose Spencer forgot, due to another art project? However unusual Spencer was, irresponsible he wasn't. Suddenly, the door opened and she heard laughter - Freddie's laughter. She ran to the front door.

"He really knocked him down," Freddie's father agreed.

"Fredward Benson, where the _hell _have you been?" Normally Mrs. Benson didn't curse, for she didn't want to give her son any bad influences; but of course, this was an exception.

"I'm sorry Mom, we thought we'd be back before school was out. The fencing match started late, and then Dad knew some of the fencers so he introduced me to them, and then I called Carly and told her that Dad would be driving me home, so she didn't need to wait for me." Freddie looked at the clock on the wall. "And it's only 3:06. What's the big deal?"

He saw his mother's face grow pale. "You skipped _school?_"

"Dad cleared it with Principal Franklin."

"I don't care! Freddie, go to your room. I need to talk to your father."

Freddie went to his room. "Jack, I don't know what your doing here, but we were fine until you came into his life."

"Don't you think it's important for Freddie to have a male figure in his life?"

"He has Lewbert and Spencer Shay; and for right now, Dr. Baker. Don't you think that's enough?"

"I'm his _father_, Marissa. I'd like to be part of his life."

"Why exactly did you come?"

"Marissa, I know you're not going to be happy about this, but I've hired a lawyer. I think it's time that I have partial custody of Freddie."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me; I want partial custody of my son."

"Do you even have a place to live?"

"Yes. I live in San Francisco at the moment, but I was just offered a job in Chicago and I'm considering taking it. And I'd like Freddie to move with me."

"_Chicago?_ If I were to let him move with you – and that's a very big _if _- He'd have to switch schools in the middle of the year."

"I know, but if he likes it there, then maybe you'd consider moving out to Chicago with us…or since you've lived with him for so long, maybe now he could live with me and visit you for holidays and vacations."

"Are you out of your mind? I won't give up my son!"

"It's his choice."

"He's fifteen years old!"

"Let's at least hear what he wants."

Marissa stormed to Freddie's room. She banged on his door. "Freddie, open up!"

He opened it. Her voice softened. "We need to talk to you."

He nodded and let them inside. They sat on his bed. "Your father has something he'd like to tell you."

"Freddie, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you the past. But as you know, I'm living out in San Francisco now. But what I haven't told you was I was offered a job out in Chicago…and I'd like to get partial custody of you and have you move with me."

Freddie looked at his mother. She sighed. "I don't like the idea."

"When are you moving?"

"In about two weeks."

Freddie sighed. "I don't know."

"Look, you don't need to decide this minute." His father stood up. "I know it won't be easy. Think about it a little and let me know." He looked at his watch. "I'm sorry kiddo, but I've got to get going. I'll see you tomorrow, all right?"

Freddie nodded. Jack Benson left the room. They heard footsteps fade down the hall, the front door and open then close.

"Freddie, it's time for bed," his mother said hoarsely.

"Mom, it's only seven o' clock."

"Please, Freddie, just go to sleep." She stood up. "I love you, Freddie." And with that, she opened his door and left the room.

------------------------------------------

"Spencer has decided that puppets are the new "in" thing right now. He's made the puppets and now wants me to do a puppet show with him at the library on Saturday for the little kids," Carly told Sam the next morning.

"You know I haven't been near the library since I was…actually, I can't remember the last time I've been near the library."

Suddenly, Carly spotted Freddie, who had dark circles under his eyes. "Oh my gosh, Freddie, you look terrible."

"Doesn't he always?" Sam asked.

"It's nothing," Freddie replied.

"Didn't sleep much?" Carly asked.

"Yeah. My dad and I got back from the Fencing Competition late, Mom freaked out, then Dad told us he's moving out to Chicago, and he wants me to move with him. And then Dr. Baker came over and Mom ended up talking to him the whole night."

"But you're going to stay here with us, right? I mean, you can't leave iCarly," Carly told him.  
Freddie sighed. "I don't want to hurt my mom because she's always been there for me, but I'd like to get to know my father better."

"And of course, then there's always iCarly."

"And that."

The bell rang. "Time to get to class. I'll see you guys in history," Freddie said and left.

Carly turned to Sam. "Poor Freddie."

"Look Carls, there's nothing we can do. He's got to make up his own mind."

"I know." Carly sighed. Just then, Miss Briggs approached them. "Is there some reason why the two of you are still standing here? Get to class!" She shouted into her megaphone.

"Yes, Ma'am," they replied and hurried off.

Really, Freddie's mind had been made up. He knew he wanted to move with his father. He just had to find the right way to break the news to Carly and Sam..._and,_ Freddie gulped, _his mother. _

_So there's chapter 8. Please read and review!_


	9. Telling Sam and Carly

_**Hey Guys, thanks for your reviews – and now, without further ado, here's chapter nine!**_

_**Disclaimer: **__I own Jack Benson, the teacher, and Dr. Ted Baker. No other characters belong to me at this point._

_**Telling Sam and Carly**_

"Hey Mom, I'm home," Freddie called as he let himself into the apartment after school. But he soon stopped in his tracks, as he saw his mother dusting pillows. "Um, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Dusting pillows?"

"Thank you for stating the obvious. Freddie, there's no time for you to take a bath, so go put on a fresh shirt."

"Um…" Okay, so his mother was a bit of a neat freak, true, but she had just dusted the pillows two days earlier. She usually waited at least five days. "Do you want to tell me why I need to?"

"First put on a clean shirt and then I'll tell you."

He sighed, but obeyed her.

"So what's the problem?" Freddie asked as he returned.

"Oh Freddie, I did something very wrong of me. I invited Ted to dinner! What was I thinking?"

Freddie shuddered. He knew his mother had been out with him a few times, and he'd been over the night Freddie's father had told them about his move to Chicago, but to dinner – and with Freddie_ there_?

"Freddie, I don't like that shirt. You know what, maybe you should put on a suit and tie."

"Or maybe I should eat over at Carly's."

"No. This dinner could mean something. I need you here."

"Well, I have to go over to Carly's anyway. We have rehearsal today."

"Fine, but be back in 15 minutes!"

"Mom, you know that it takes longer than that for an iCarly rehearsal."

"Do you want me to make it five minutes?"

"What time is Dr. Baker due over anyway?"

"Six thirty."

Freddie checked the clock in that hung over the television. "That's in 3 hours, and I've already got a nice, clean shirt on."

"Fine. One hour, Freddie!"

Freddie sighed. "Sure, Mom."

********

Freddie shook his head as he went across the hall to the Shay's apartment. "Door's open!" came Carly's voice. Freddie opened it and walked in.

"Hey guys. Ready for rehearsal?" he asked tiredly.

"What's wrong with you?" Sam asked, as she smashed a banana with her fist. Freddie looked at her. "Don't even ask, unless you want the next banana smashed in your face."

"Sam got detention again," Carly clarified, "But I've convinced her that smashing bananas is a way better activity. Anyway, yeah, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"Tough decision?" Carly asked.

Freddie shook his head. "I've already decided."

"What's the final decision?"

Freddie sighed. "I'm going."

"What?" Carly cried. "Freddie, you can't go! You can't leave iCarly!"

"Carls, I want to get to know my dad better."

"But leave us? Why can't he just move to Seattle – why do you have to be the one to move?"

"I'm sorry, Carly," Freddie said softly. "You know what, maybe we shouldn't do rehearsal today."

"Well, seeing as how you're leaving us, it doesn't really matter."

"When's the big day, anyway?" Sam asked, taking a bowl and a bag of popcorn. "Ah, I feel so much better."

"Sam," Carly asked, surveying the mess that was made on the countertop, "Would you like to clean that up?"

"Nah, too lazy. I'll get to it later." She plopped down on the couch beside Carly.

"My dad said in about two weeks."

"That means two iCarly's left with us," Carly said. "Freddie, how could you do this to us? We need you!"

"What about what _I_ need?" Freddie snapped. "It's not just about iCarly, Carly! This is my chance to get to know my father – _really_ get to know him. Why can't you understand that? You have Spencer, the cool, older brother who is so relaxed and cool about everything. And me? I've got a weirdo for a mother who makes me take tick baths, go to bed at 7:30pm on school nights, eat Brussel Sprout Fish and won't let me eat lasagna with a fork because it's too dangerous!" Freddie didn't wait for Carly's response. "You know what? Save it. I'm out of here." He turned around and before Carly could stop him, he opened the door and left the apartment. Carly didn't go after him.

***

_Dun-dun-dun! So now Sam and Carly know – which was probably the easy part. Let's hope Mrs. Benson's date with Ted Baker goes well…_

_Please read and review! Thanks!_


	10. Telling Freddie's Parents

_**Hey everyone, thanks for your awesome reviews. Like a lot of you, I've got school coming up, but please be patient because I DO expect to continue to update. **_

**Disclaimer: **Like in previous chapters I own Dr. Ted Baker and Jack Benson (and the teacher that had no name). Oh, and the plot. All recognizable iCarly characters belong to Dan Schneider, and the song "Mrs. Robinson" is not mine, either.

**Telling Freddie's Parents**

"You're back early," his mother commented as Freddie entered the apartment.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Was Sam mean to you again? I continually tell you to stay away from that girl because sooner or later, she'll hurt you. Has she?"

"Mom, I don't want to talk about it!"

His mother stiffened. "Well. I certainly won't have that attitude in my house. What's troubling you?"

This time, Freddie just didn't bother to answer. He went into his bedroom and shut the door.

He heard his mother's footsteps and then her knock. "Freddie! Oh Freddie, sweetie, open the door." He didn't. "Fredward Benson, open this door! It's not safe for this door to be unlocked. What if there was an emergency and I need to come in and get you?"

Finally Freddie opened the door. "I can't wait until I move with Dad!"

His mother looked at him in shock. "I'm sorry, I'm not sure I heard you correctly. What?"

"That's right, Mom; I've decided to move with Dad."

"You can't be serious."

"I am. I am very serious!"

"Freddie, come out, let's talk about this."

"No." Freddie shut the door and locked it. He put on his iPod that his mother had gotten him for Christmas (at least technology she was okay with, although he periodically had to show her the songs he had on there, so she wouldn't worry that the songs were too "rough"). Simon and Garfunkle's song "Mrs. Robinson" filled his ears, and within minutes, he was fast asleep.

***

Meanwhile, back in the Shay apartment, Carly was fuming. "How dare he leave iCarly like that!"

"Carls, it's his decision. Let him go."

"But he's our technical producer. We can't do the show without him."

"Maybe we can get Gibby to do it or something." Sam shuddered. "I can't believe I suggested that. Gibby's just as bad as Freddork."

"Remember what happened when he did Valerie's show and got us Germy to be the technical producer?"

"Sure I do."

"If Freddie leaves, then iCarly is over."

"Carly." Sam stood up. "What's gotten into you? We love iCarly. And okay, so maybe Freddie was actually a decent technical weenie, but that doesn't mean that we can't find anyone else." Sam looked at her in the eye. "Is there something weird going on here? Something that I should know about?"

"No, like what?"

"Like…oh I don't know. You like him?"

"What? No way."

"Come on Carls, the kid has had a crush on you since forever – probably since before he could talk."

"Sam, no. I don't like Freddie like that. We're just friends. I'm just upset that he's going to be leaving iCarly."

"And your life?"

"We'll still be friends…right?"

"Sure," said Sam, trying to reassure her best friend. "You can still be friends with him, and we'll find another tech weenie. It won't be so bad."

Carly sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I just hope we find someone."

"We will," Sam said. "Freddie's not the only person who can do this kind of thing."

Carly sighed again. "I hope you're right."

***

Sometime later, there was a loud bang on the door. "Freddie, open this door!"

Freddie slowly opened his eyes and sat up. He rubbed his eyes and then checked the clock on his nightstand: 6:23pm. It was almost time for dinner.

He slowly got up and opened the door. His shirt was creased and his hair was messed up, but he didn't comment and neither did his mother. "Someone is here to see you."

He stepped out into the hall. "Dad." He looked at his mother. "What about your dinner with Dr. Baker?"

"As upset as I am right now – before one of the biggest nights of my life – I think that this is more important. I told him to come over later. Tonight, we need to talk – the three of us."

Freddie nodded, and the three of them sat down to a dinner of salad and tofu casserole. "Freddie, is there something you would like to tell your father?" his mother asked once they had all been served.

"You didn't tell him?"

"Tell me what?" his father asked with his mouth full of food.

"That's disgusting Jack. Chew with your mouth closed please."

He swallowed. "Sorry."

"I want to move with you," Freddie said.

His father's face brightened. "Hey, that's fantastic! I'm telling you, you'll love it there. I traveled there a lot for business, and it's a great city." His face turned serious. "But Freddie, I got a call from my boss this morning…I'm moving sooner than I thought. My boss wants me there as soon as possible – he told me that he hopes by the end of the week – which means that I have to go home and pack up. I'll only be gone for a few days, and then I'll come back and we can go to Chicago."

"That's okay with me," Freddie replied. "I'll be ready."

"Exuse me," his mother spoke up. "What about what I want? I'm his _mother."_

"He'll come back for vacations and some holidays Marissa," his father reassured her.

"I gave birth to him! I raised him!" She stood up. "You men are all the same! I wanted a daughter! Maybe then_ she_ wouldn't have left me." His mother ran to her bedroom and slammed the door.

Freddie looked at his father. "Is that true? She wanted a daughter?"

He sighed. "She loves you, Freddie. This is just hard for her." He stood up. "I'd better go talk to her." He began to leave the table and then looked back at his son. "Did you tell Carly?"

Freddie nodded. "And my other friend, Sam." He sighed. "I'd think Sam's okay with it, but Carly is mad at me."

He smiled sadly. "It'll be all right, kiddo. Do whatever is right for you, and things will work out." He gave him a light punch on the shoulder and went to go talk to his ex-wife.

*****

*****

How will Sam and Carly take the news that Freddie doesn't have as much time with his friends as he thought? Will Carly and Sam find a new technical producer? I also hope to get more of Dr. Baker into the next couple of chapters.

**Please read and review. Thanks!**


	11. Misses and Hits

_**Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Now that things have slowed down somewhat, I have a chance to update. By the way, who here saw "iSpeed Date"? I loved it - it's definitely one of my favorites so far...(especially the ending, ha ha :)). All right then, here's chapter 11(Too bad it's not, "All right then, here's chapter Ten! LOL)  
**_

**Disclaimer: **I own Dr. Ted Baker, the teacher, Jack Benson and Trevor Bradsford (who will be introduced in this chapter). Everyone else does not belong to me.

_We will actually see a bit of Spencer in this chapter, although don't get too excited…he'll be back, don't worry ___

_Misses and Hits _

Freddie's father left shortly after talking to Freddie's mother. She had calmed down, but she was still nervous about his moving. "Freddie, you _must_ stay with your father at all times. And make sure to wear a seatbelt at all times on the plane. And do not forget to -"

"Mom," Freddie said, cutting her off. "I'm going to be fine. Besides, you've still got a couple of days to grill me with rules, all right?"

She smiled weakly. "It's never too early to start."

Freddie hugged her. "I love you, Mom."

"Then why won't you stay with me?"

"I've been lucky to have you around all of these years, Mom, but I'd like to spend some time with Dad."

She sighed. "I'm going to sleep."

"At nine o' clock?"

Freddie's mother looked at the clock. "Is it nine o' clock already? Freddie, get into your pajamas. Have you finished your homework?"

"Erm…"

"I take that as a no. What have you been doing? Get into your pajamas, I'm allowing 30 minutes of homework time, and then it's off to bed."

Freddie sighed but obeyed. Once he was safely inside of his room, he heard his mother's bedroom door open and close and then muffled voices. He tiptoed out of his room and pressed his ear to the door. "Oh Ted, I don't know what to do…"

Freddie sighed again. Sure his mother was a bit strange, but he knew that she loved him. _I know it won't be easy, _he told himself, _But it's the right thing for me to do right now. _

***

"Yo, Freddork, what's up?" Sam said the next morning as Freddie approached the two of them at their lockers. Carly wouldn't look at him in the eye.

"Not much. I've got a meeting with Principal Franklin this morning."

"What did you do?" Sam asked in shock. "Like you would get sent to the principal's office. What did you do, put a monkey key chain on Miss Brigg's head? You know how much she hates monkeys."

"No." He took a deep breath. "I'm moving sooner than was originally planned."

"When?" Sam asked. Carly still said nothing.

"The end of the week."

Now Carly reacted. "_What?_"

"Carly…"

"You're leaving iCarly – and us – just like that? We don't even have a new technical producer! What kind of a friend are you Freddie?" She ran off.

Sam looked at Freddie. "Look, I just found out last night and I wanted to tell you guys in person. Besides, I knew Carly was still mad - I had hoped she'd take the night to calm down a bit."

"Well apparently that didn't work," Sam replied.

"I'll find you guys a new technical producer."

"What, like Germy?" Sam asked.

"No, someone different."

Sam sighed. "No, we'll find our own. Thanks anyway," she replied curtly and was off.

_Why was everyone so mad at him? What did he do wrong? _

***

After school Carly was in no mood to stick around and get a ride home with Mrs. Benson. That would mean spending time with Freddie, which Carly did not want. Luckily, Sam had a doctor's appointment, but since the office was on the way to Carly's apartment, her mother offered to take her home.

Now Carly was scrubbing the kitchen countertop furiously. Spencer opened the door. "Hey kiddo, I'm home!" he called, his hands full of grocery bags. Carly continued scrubbing.

"Uh, Carly?" he asked setting down the bags, noticing her intensity…and how red her hands were getting from scrubbing the kitchen counter top so hard.

She slammed down the sponge. "Freddie's leaving iCarly!"

"I know."

Carly shook her head. "No. He's leaving by the end of the week."

"Oh." Spencer sighed. "I'm sorry, kiddo."

"Why? Why would he leave us like this? We're practically his _family_!"

"Carly, Freddie hasn't seen his dad for a long time. He just wants to get to know him better, that's all. He'll be back."

"It won't be the same! And what about iCarly? Who is going to be our new technical producer?" Carly gasped. "I'd better call Sam! We need to find a new one as soon as possible!"

Spencer grabbed her shoulders. "Carly, calm down."

She shrugged him off. "Don't tell me to calm down!" With that, Carly was off.

***

Carly and Sam made posters and put them up all over the school about finding a new technical producer for iCarly. Within a few days, they had a good selection of guys to choose from, but none of them stood out. Until one day…

"I just don't see how we're going to find a good technical producer on such short notice," Carly told Sam.

"Well, we may just have to pick one and hope for the best."

Carly shot Sam a surprised look. "I'm kind of surprised that you'd be the one to say that…"

Suddenly, a guy approached them. He was tall, with dark, brown hair and deep, chocolate brown eyes. He smiled at Sam and Carly, revealing his clean, shiny white teeth. "Hi, I'm Trevor Bradsford. You guys are looking for a technical producer, right?" Carly and Sam nodded. "You know, I can help with the tech stuff. I'm new to the school so I just started doing the AV Club, but my brother taught me at a young age how to deal with that kind of thing, so I know a lot about it. I'd love to help you guys out."

"Great. We'll have practice tonight so you can show us all of the technological stuff that you have," Carly said. "I live at the Bushwell Plaza, fifth floor."

"I know where that is. Is six o' clock okay?"

"Sure."

Once he was out of earshot, Carly sighed. "He's not Freddie."

"Carly, just admit it," Sam said. "You like Freddie."

"No! Freddie's just a great friend and a great technical producer, that's all!"

The bell rang. "I have to get to class. I'll catch you later," she said.

Sam sighed as Carly made her way up the stairs. _Oh Carly,_ she thought to herself, _what will it take for you to see the truth?_

And with that, Sam walked to class.

*

*

_Please read and review! Thanks! I hope to update soon._


	12. iCan't Belive You!

**Hey guys, thanks so much for your patience. I'm just warning you guys, I'm not sure how much longer this story will be, but I always keep coming up with new ideas, so this could keep going (although I already have the ending in mind)…**

**Or it could end right here. Please let me know. Thanks!**

**This chapter focuses mainly on Carly and Sam.**

**WARNING: Teenage girl drama up ahead…lol**

_iCan't Believe You!_

Carly was pacing back and forth in the iCarly studio by 5:58pm. "Carly, what are you doing?" Sam asked, upon entrance.

"He's late."

Sam looked at her watch. "He's got another minute. Would you chill?"

"Look, he's our first technical producer since Germy. I need to make sure that he is responsible and a suitable candidate for…" The clock hit six, and Carly let out a shriek, just as the elevator door opened and Trevor came through in a button-down black t-shirt and dark denim jeans, rolling a cart of equipment. "Hey, am I late? What was that shriek?"

"Nothing, Carly is just afraid of elevators."

"I am?"

"Sure you are, Carls."

"Um. Okay." Trevor didn't look very convinced, but he decided not to press the issue. "Here's all of my stuff."

"Great, just get it set up." Sam began to head out of the studio.

"Where are you going?" Carly asked.

"What? All of that shrieking made me hungry for ribs."

"We don't have any. Spencer gave them to Mrs. Gable's dog."

"The dog who rhymes with Tucket?"

"No, there's Mucket and Tucket. Mucket likes the ribs."

"Whatevs. I'll just go see if there is any other kind of meat that can satisfy my craving."

Trevor looked at Carly. "Is she always this … unusual?"

"Sure, but that's Sam." Carly tried to calm down. "So, what have you got to show?"

"A video camera and other equipment…" Trevor started explaining all of this stuff to Carly, who found it kind of interesting. She looked up into his deep, chocolate brown eyes. He smiled down at her. Finally, she said, "It seems fine."

"Great. Where should I set it up?"

"Right around here." Carly made a circular motion with her hand.

"You know, Carly. I just wanted to say … thank you for letting me come over. I wanted to spend more time with you, but I didn't know how …" His face was getting closer and closer to her. Now it was inches from her own.

_Oh my Gosh, he is going to kiss me! _And he was very cute. Their lips pressed together and lingered for a moment. Suddenly Sam entered. "Hey Peoples, what's…whoa, what is going on here?"

Trevor pulled back and looked at Sam. She glared at the two of them. "Carly, how could you be so stupid?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're kissing Trevor, when you and I both know that you have feelings for Freddie."

"That isn't true! I never did have feelings for Freddie, and besides, he's moving away!"

"LIAR!" Sam screamed.

Carly looked at her best friend in surprise. Tears threatened to fall, but she pushed them back. "GET OUT!" She screamed. "Just get out!"

"FINE!" Sam yelled back. She looked at Carly for a moment and then stomped outside … down the stairs …

"I guess I should get going, huh?" Trevor asked quietly.

Carly nodded. "Yeah. I'm sorry."

Trevor smiled sadly. "It's cool." He packed up his equipment. "I'll see you around, okay?"

"Yeah. See you."

Once Trevor left, Carly looked around the studio. Then she sat down on the middle of the floor and cried.


	13. iMade a Mistake

**A/N: **Hey guys, I'm going to wrap this up pretty quickly because it's almost over and school's starting up soon so I don't know how much time I'll have to update…

Enjoy the last chapter and thank you for your reviews!

"iMade a Mistake" – the Conclusion

Carly and Sam avoided each other for the next few days. Freddie tried to get them to talk to one another, but he had his own things to deal with so he wasn't as focused on them. Freddie's mother also acted funny around him, but at the same time, was even more paranoid than ever. "Freddie, what about the bees? And snakes?"

"Mom, what are you talking about? Dad lives in an apartment."

"Well, he may as well live in a tent!"

His mother kept making his favorite dishes, did his laundry, and helped him. Everyone at school treated him a little bit differently. Carly and even Sam tried to get him to spend time with them, separately, before he left.

Finally, the day arrived. Freddie went to school as usual. His father was going to pick him up from there and then they were going to the airport with his mother. Carly cried a little when she said good-bye and gave him her present – a new digital video camera. "Thanks, Carly," he said, giving her a hug.

"Oh Freddie! What will I – I mean, the show, do without you?"

"You'll manage," was his response.

Sam gave him an orange. "From when you told me that I was going to environmental assignment and go on the retreat."

Freddie laughed. "I remember."

She hugged him. "I'll actually miss a bit, Fredweird."

"And I'll miss you."

Gibby came by – surprisingly, wearing a shirt – and slapped him five. "Good luck, man."

"Thanks, Gibby."

Just then, Freddie's parents showed up. His mother came rushing towards him. "Freddie, everything is in the car. Are you ready to go? We don't want to be late! Hurry up, say good bye now."

"Mom, we still have plenty of time," Freddie replied, checking his watch.

"Yes, but there could be traffic, maybe no parking, you still need to check in your luggage…"

Freddie sighed. "Bye everyone," he called and he and his mother left.

Carly sighed and looked at Sam. "He's really gone now."

"Yeah."

They were both quiet for a few moments and then Carly said, "I'm sorry, Sam."

"I'm sorry too, Carly."

They hugged. "Do you want to come back to my apartment?" Carly asked.

"Thanks, but I got to get going. Mom's bringing home some new guy…I'll text you."

"Okay, thanks." Sam left. Carly sighed and walked out of the now-empty hallway, alone.

"Why looking so sad, Carls?" Spencer asked as he found his sister watching television, flipping through the channels, without really watching anything.

"Freddie left."

"Ah." Spencer sat down next to her. "But he'll be back."

"Not for a few months! And what about iCarly?"

"So iCarly will be a little different. And I can film it, if you want."

"Thanks."

Spencer looked at Carly. "Are you sure there isn't more to it?"

Carly looked at Spencer, shocked. "What? No!" Then realization dawned on her. "How could I have been so _stupid_? I've been so _blind_!" She grabbed her cell phone and quickly texted Sam.

"Spencer, how quickly can you drive?"

Spencer grinned. "Why? Are you going after Freddie?"

Carly nodded. "Yes." She stood up. "Let's go."

Spencer picked up Sam and then _flew _to the airport. After looking at the luggage area, she soon spotted Freddie and his dad waiting to board the plane. "Freddie!" Carly cried, and ran to him with Sam and Spencer right behind.

"Freddie!" Carly cried again. This time, Freddie heard her. He turned.

"Carly?"

"Freddie, no, you can't do this! I won't _let_ you do this!"

"Why? Carly, I have to."

"Because…" and not caring who heard her, including Spencer, Sam, and Freddie's own father, she yelled out, "I _love_ you Freddie Benson!"

"What?"

"You heard me: _I love you Freddie Benson_! And you leaving me like this – it's hurting me!"

Freddie's father looked surprised. Sam and Spencer grinned at each other. Freddie looked at his father.

"Carly…"

"No, I'm thinking rationally. Please, stay in Seattle!"

Freddie looked at his dad, who nodded. "I'll visit. Don't worry, we'll work it out."

Freddie looked at Carly. He stepped out of line. "Okay, Carly."

And with that, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Together. Finally. And Freddie Benson was here to stay.

**Finished! So, how did you like it? Please review!**


End file.
